Falling for him
by Akumalove97
Summary: When Kim realises her true feelings for Duncan, she can't hold it anymore. But she runs away into a snowstorm. Will they manage to find Kim in time, or will the snowstorm claim her? LalnaSound/DunKim/whateveryowanttocallit
1. When the feelings take over

They were filming again. Great… Why me? Why this torture? I tried my best not to think of it, no progress there. It was a simple sketch. Duncan was the teacher, Hannah, Simon and I was students. Hannah was arguing with Duncan, after script. But… What I had in mind wasn't in the script. Then I did it. I stood up, walked over to Duncan and kissed him. Then I just ran. Out of Yogtowers, out of their view and out of their life.

Duncan's p.o.v

D-did Kim just kiss me? I… I didn't know she felt like that… If I knew I would have told her how I felt for her. It was three months since I broke up with my ex-girlfriend, she accused me for cheating on her. First with Hannah (my boss' girlfriend…) Then with Sjin (who she believed was a girl…) and then with Simon (come on woman…). But in the end, she blamed Kim. She didn't understand that Kim was my best friend and partner in crime (or mad science, if you like).When my feelings for my ex grew weaker, my feelings for Kim grew stronger. In the end, I knew it wasn't friendship, it was love. "Ehm, guys?" Hannah said "Kim just left Yogtowers" "What" I yelled "It's a snowstorm out there!" "she didn't take her jacket…" Lewis mumbled.

Kim's p.o.v

It was freezing outside, but I wouldn't turn back. I couldn't. Not now. I ran until I couldn't stand. As I collapsed, his face went through my mind. My friend, my teacher, my mad scientist, my flux buddy "my Duncan…"

**A.N: Yay, first story uploaded. I just want to apologise for missing H/U since... well... I kinda broke my keytable... So I hope you like it. It's not all of the story, but I'm to lazy to upload it now... Sorry ^^'**


	2. That awkward night

Duncan's p.o.v

"KIM!" I yelled. No… I'd lost all traces of her… Kim, beautiful Kim was gone. "KIM!" I yelled again. We'd already called the police, but we'd found nothing. Not even when all of us was looking for her. "My Duncan" I heard a faint voice say. "KIM!" I saw her! She was laying face down in the snow. I pulled my phone out and called an ambulance. When the ambulance had picked Kim up, I called Lewis. "Lewis, I found her"

Kim's p.o.v

I woke up in a bed… Wait a minute… Am I in the hospital? As I looked around I could see Martyn, Simon, Lewis, Hannah, Sjin, pretty much everyone from the office, even the editors. Closest to my bed sat Duncan. "Kim" ha said "We thought we lost you" I could feel his heat as he hugged me. Then the doctor entered. "You are fine and can leave today" he said "But it's best if you have someone with you tonight, if your condition gets worse." he finished as he left. "you can stay at my place" Duncan offered.

Duncan's p.o.v

I couldn't believe this. Kim, sleeping over at my place. It was like a dream. When we arrived I got a tons of blankets and put them down in the sofa. "Here, Kim. You can watch tele" I said. "Thanks" she answered. Her voice was weak and faint, and for some reason that attracted me, a lot. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I bought one for Kim too, but she just shook her head. I couldn't decide if it was for offering her a cold drink, or for me drinking. I decided on the first one, but after a while I realised it was the later one. The more I drank, the more I wanted Kim, to be mine. In the end I lost it. I grabbed Kim and pulled her close to me. "Duncan?" she said, her voice still faint. "I'm not Duncan" I said "I'm Drunkan". She looked at me with worried eyes, that's when I kissed her. After that, everything was a black blur.

As I woke up I felt Kim's warm body next to me. Why were we in the sofa? Oh, right, I was drunk… And I made the Drunkan joke again. I looked around until I found my cellphone. 7:15 a saturday morning. I carefully got up, letting Kim sleep more. Walking to the kitchen, I tried to pieces last night together. I was drunk, so my memory was bad, and… I didn't remember a thing. What did I do this time to embrace myself? Probably a lot. Or all I could. Yep, my luck. I just hoped whatever I did wouldn't scare Kim. I sighed and started to make breakfast. I decided on pancakes. "Hey" I heard a voice behind me "What are you making?" I turned around and looked at Kim. "Pancakes. You want some?" She nodded and started to set table. After we ate I heard Kim sneak up behind me. "Hey~" she said "Hey" I said too. "Duncan?" She said. "Mmm?" I said, as I turned around she kissed me. "I love you Duncan" I smiled " I love you too Kim"

**A/N:**

**Done. So, this story ends here. I have an other (LalnaSounds) but I'm not sure if I want to upload it. I also have a started story (same for that) but it's a Xephmadia. So, mabey it will be new stories soon (don't hope to much). 'Till then. Byyyyyyyyyyye~~**


End file.
